Till The Ocean Takes Us All
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is a one-shot for my friend Linkin-Phoenix, on account its his birthday. It pairs him with his lady love, Anzu! And it features a song from his country, Till The Ocean Takes Us All from The Cat Empire! Now R&R, no flames, enjoy!


Till the Ocean Takes Us All

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! DJ here, and this is a special fanfic that goes to my friend Linkin-Phenoix. Today is his birthday, and he requested this from me.

Darien: This is a one-shot that pairs him up with his fave lady from Yugioh, Anzu Mizaki. And the song is from one he has chosen, _Till The Ocean Takes Us All_ by The Cat Empire, an Australian band. Now to our friend, this is to you. Happy Birthday!

I do not own any of the characters or the song listed here. Now, enjoy the one-shot!)

It was November 1st, 2011. The sky was a brilliant mix of gold, red and dark blue. Twilight was setting in, evening coming for Domino City, Japan. Many residents of said city were up and about, preparing to seize the nightlife activities and enjoy it. Among these people were two in particular, ones in love like so many of the couples out there. They were headed to one of the cities many dance/music bars that were in the Domino City district, ready to enjoy each other's company and also to enjoy the music. The girl was a beautiful seventeen year old, eyes as blue as the midday sky, hair as brown as the earth, skin milky white, and also a body that many a supermodel would kill to have. Her name was Anzu Mizaki, an aspiring dancer and decent Duel Monster duelist.

Her beau was from out of town… well, country to be more precise. He was an eighteen year old young man from the continent of Australia, someone whom Anzu met online two years ago and have been friends since then. This was their first meeting in person. The young man had sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, light tan skin from being in the sun for a good while, and also a well-built body. His name was Nicholas King, a ranch-hand who was paid well and also a formidable duelist as well. Despite many stereotype casting, Nick did not use the accent or body language that most people have seen in movies like _Crocodile Dundee_ and such.

Anzu held his arm tightly, molding her body close to his. "I'm very glad that you came here to see me, Nicky. You're better in person then over Instant Messaging!" Nick chuckled and held her close, a smile on his face. Ever since arriving at Domino City yesterday and introducing himself to his lady, it had been almost paradise for him.

"I'm just glad that I was able to come, Anzu. I was lucky to get a break from my work, and I have to admit, Domino has its own charm that is different from my own town back home." he replied. Walking past the people, Nick took in the ambience and also the intoxicating scent that his girlfriend was giving off. The two were close, and hopefully would become closer.

The two were close to the red light district of the city, and that is when they saw a dance/music bar that went by the name _Duelist Delight_. Nick had to chuckle at the name. Apparently, the city was famous for its many Duel Monster battles and also the freaky stuff that seemed to pop up every now and then due to said battles. "Come on, Nicky! Let's go inside and have some fun!" Anzu said in delight as she coaxed him into going in. The young man had to admire Anzu's passion for music and dancing, the girl was apparently good at it.

Coming inside, they saw the place was packed with colorful atmosphere as well as colorful patrons. Various couples, loners, and more dotted the place while the dance floor was kicking it up! Music was playing, a lively one from America that appeared in the 1980's. "This place looks pretty good, Anzu. A bit loud, though…" Nick stated but his words fell on deaf ears as he was soon dragged to the dance floor and Anzu was dancing to the techno-mix beat.

The Australian-born man was doing his best to keep up with the hot-blooded brunette, he really did. But he was nowhere good as she was, and he was simply mesmerized on how good she was. That, and also her body was swaying and moving in ways that got his imagination and blood flowing fast and hard. After the song and dance had ended, many of the patrons clapped and cheered for Anzu. The brunette beauty simply smiled and stated "The night's just started, and me and my boyfriend are going to rock this place!" On that, Nick had to smile a bit nervously.

Another song came up, one from America again, and that is when Anzu kicked it up a notch. Using her beautiful and graceful moves that she learned as a dancer during her stint at a professional school, she took control of the dance floor and blew everyone away! While she was getting the attention, Nick managed to find a suitable table for them to be at when they needed to take a break. He looked back to see Anzu getting some attention from some guys that really fit the sleazy bill. Sighing in annoyance and anger, he went over to tell them to stop undressing his woman with their eyes.

Surprisingly, Anzu danced over to him and planted a hot one on his lips! Nick was caught off guard for a moment, but soon was kissing back with equal passion. It lasted for a moment or two before Anzu broke the kiss. She winked sexily at him and molded her body close to Nick. She smirked at the patrons, especially the boys, and said "Sorry, but I already got a good man with me tonight. The only one I'm interested him is him, and it's going to be for a long, long time." That deflated many of the male patrons, and it really boosted the pride of Nicholas King.

The song ended, the couple going to their table to just relax for awhile. Nick gave Anzu a kiss on the cheek, saying "Thanks for doing that. I was about to go over and teach the punks a lesson on how to not look at another's girlfriend like that." Anzu giggled and replied that it was nothing. Soon, another song filled the air but it was one that Nick recognized. It was a song from his home, by one of his favorite band called The Cat Empire. It was _Till The Ocean Takes Us All Away_, and it was a rather interesting one. As the song played, Nick ordered them some drinks and the couple listened to the lyrics intently as they waited for said drinks.

_**I love you like oil, coming down hard**_

_**Need you so fast**_

_**Need you so right away**_

_**Like a road train, I need you babe**_

_**Let's burn it all away**_

_**But I love you like water, you give me order**_

_**It's getting hotter, believe me when I say**_

_**That like a spring rain, I need you babe**_

_**But nothing last forever after all…**_

_**I'll love you till the ocean takes us all away**_

As they were listening to the lyrics, the waitress finally brought their drinks. However, on Nick's mind was the lyrics and Anzu. 'She's one of the most beautiful women I know… and strong too. After all she's been through with her friends and such, if even a fraction of the stories she told me are true, she's more stronger then she gives herself credit for.' he thought. Anzu had told him on the adventures she had with her friends, and he was amazed on what he learned about her. Despite what everyone else said about her, Anzu was a courageous young woman who would dive deep in trouble if it would help her friends.

_**This is the story of two lovers like twins**_

_**They would do lovers things, blame original sin**_

_**Look into their eyes only for the meaning of the hour**_

_**As if only everything existed in their power, yet**_

_**Lo and behold, they drifted off a stream humming**_

_**How does it go? Oh 'Life is but a dream'**_

_**Well the stream became a river and the river start to tow**_

_**They, they don't notice at all**_

Anzu looked at Nick and saw that he was more then handsome, but also sweet and understanding. When they met online, they started to get to know one another. Sure, it was mild and light here and there. But as they started to dive deeper into their online relationship, she saw that Nicholas John King was more then just an understanding friend. Sending one another pictures, listening to their stories and adventures, and also being their and unleashing their pent up feelings and frustrations when things were getting rough on both their ends. There was something there, a spark that was now igniting into something more when they first met face-to-face. Talking with someone on the internet is one thing… but seeing and hanging out with them in the real world was a whole new level.

_**I love you like oil, coming down hard**_

_**Need you so fast**_

_**Need you so right away**_

_**Like a road train, I need you babe**_

_**But nothing last forever after all…**_

_**I'll love you till the ocean takes us all away**_

Nick took a sip of his drink, a club soda, and looked into Anzu's eyes. "So, how are you and the others doing?" he started out with. Anzu replied that everyone was doing fine, and also that she was doing great ever since she got the spot for a major dance number that was going to appear soon at Domino City Theater.

The Australian man smiled with pride and said "That is good to hear. I'm very proud and glad that you're getting your chance to show off your stuff, Anzu." The young Japanese girl beamed back at him, his words bringing joy to her heart and also love in her eyes.

_**And on this black day, the people shouted from the shore**_

_**Screaming, 'Stop gazing and swim to save us all'**_

_**But the twins they don't hear at all, whispered nothings down the waterfall**_

_**And for what? Why did love become this void?**_

_**When the ones we love are the ones we would destroy**_

_**Have you ever heard about the phrase says 'Ignorance is bliss'?**_

_**Well, what bliss could lead to this?**_

When the song was reaching the middle part, Anzu took Nick's hand and went to the dance floor. "Come on! Just dance with me on this one!" she pleaded. Nick had to smile at that, she looked so damn cute pleading like that. When they were on the dance floor, he started to take lead. After all, this was a song from his home and he knew it quite well. Anzu was glad that he was dancing with her, usually any boy she tried to dance with in the past before meeting Nick would get some kinky ideas in his head and try to pervert the dancing into something that made her uncomfortable.

'Nicky, he's… different from the other boys here in town. He actually considers my feelings and can sense them even when I try to hide it.' she thought as she danced with her man.

_**I need you like water, you give me order**_

_**It's getting hotter**_

_**Believe me when I say, that like a spring rain**_

_**I need you babe**_

_**But nothing last forever after all…**_

_**I'll love you till the ocean takes us all**_

As the music piece came in, the lyrics taking a break, the two started to feel and become closer together. In their eyes, nothing else existed but them. The world was now only on them two, the music playing, and the emotions just swimming around them.

_**I love you like oil, coming down hard**_

_**Need you so fast**_

_**Need you so right away**_

_**Like a road train, I need you babe**_

_**Let's burn it all away**_

_**But I love you like water, you give me order**_

_**It's getting hotter, believe me when I say**_

_**That like a spring rain, I need you babe**_

_**But nothing last forever after all…**_

_**I'll love you till the ocean takes us all away**_

As the music started to die down after the lyrics, the two looked into each other's eyes. Many thoughts, many feelings drifted in and out of their heads and hearts like water. But slowly, their lips inched closer together. While a million thoughts and ideas came into their minds, it all vanished instantly when they leaned into one another and kissed. This kiss was different from the many ones they have shared. This was a kiss that was sealed with soul and heart, many a devoted couple knowing this particular one.

In both their minds, one thing was clear. It was this, 'Who knows what the future may bring, or what changes. But one thing is for damn sure… my love for him/her will never cease. Just like the oceans themselves…'

(Author's Notes: Short, but sweet in my view! Nick, hope you like this one! Happy birthday!

Darien: Our next one-shot is going to be with DJ's other best friend, APienkoss. He recently participated in a noble event, and we feel it's our duty and privilege to dedicate a one-shot to him.

Now, R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
